Pluto's Mistake: A Timeline in Flux
by rikitikitavi8
Summary: Pluto accidentally reveals something that the inner senshi are anxious to take advantage of. Note: Pluto only appears in cameos, this is about the inner senshi, sailor moon, and tuxedo kamen, and the chaos they cause.


"I know something you don't know."

Neo King Endymion looked up from his papers at his wife who was in an endearingly annoying peppy mood. He smirked at her, sometimes she made it so easy. "I sincerely doubt that, Odango."

Back handing him playfully, Neo Queen Serenity grinned. The way she bounced on the balls of her feet forcibly reminding him of an ADD cocker-spaniel. And yes, they had owned one, a memory Endymion felt was best forgotten. The sooner, the better.

"Alright," he said, leaning back in his chair, "What do you know that I, the Baka, don't?"

"We…ell, ya know hoe Pluto is always so concerned with maintaining the timeline?"

Endymion shrugged, everyone knew that, "Yes, and?"

"And you know how there was a senshi meeting last night?"

"Your point?"

Inexplicably, Serenity began to giggle, Endymion raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for her fit to subside.

"Venus finally did what she's been threatening to do for years."

Finally, Endymion had an inkling of where this was going and his eyes were twinkling when he asked with faux concern, "She didn't spike the punch did she?"

"Funny you should ask, because actually it would seem she did."

"And the outer senshi were unaware of this fact." He guessed, not even bothering to suppress the grin that was slowly spreading to match his wife's.

She nodded seriously, "Would it interest you to know that Uranus becomes affectionate and quite sensitive when drunk?"

"While that is choice blackmail," Endymion chuckled evilly, "I am more interested to know what Pluto revealed."

"Oh, yes. That." She settled onto his lap, her arms twining around his neck. "Tell me, have you ever read Bryce DeWitt?"

He cocked his head at her, "I think I did, back before the freeze. Did you?"

"Really." She said, examining her nails, "What in the world makes you think that I would?"

"I don't know, Sere," he answered tugging on one of her ponytails, "I would not have expected you to bring him up either."

Huffing exasperatedly, she pulled her hair from his grip. "I wouldn't, except Pluto did. She said he was actually right."

"He was right?"

"Apparently time is not just one line, but a tree of lines, and there are an infinite number of realities, that once the line splits into them, they do not touch. You know, a random event happens, and the line branches to account for all the possibilities."

"What are you trying to say, exactly?"

"I'm saying that according to Pluto, her job is…how did she put it?... pointless, ludicrous, and superfluous."

Endymion felt his jaw drop. He had never heard of the solemn senshi ever bad mouthing her job. Even if she did have every reason to.

"She said that?"

"Yep." Serenity nodded her head exuberantly, "She said that it did not matter how many times the timeline gets "messed up", because any time it happens, the line just splits and forms an alternate reality with no affect what so ever on the future she supposedly protects. Or any other future for that matter."

"Okay." Endymion tried to wrap his head around this revelation. "Now that you know this, what do you want to do with it?"

Serenity pulled back, her grin widening. Endymion would be willing to testify in any court of law that her odangoes had become distinctly more pointed.

"Well, shortly after she told us this, she passed out and Mercury nicked one of her time keys."

"Mercury nicked it?" his eyebrows couldn't raise any higher, even if he tried to make them.

Serenity giggled again, "She didn't notice the punch was spiked until halfway through her second glass."

"She never could hold her liquor." Endymion groaned.

"Come on, Endy," Serenity pouted, "Let's go have some fun in time. You and I both know that we have been bored."

Sighing, he couldn't help but agree, eternal peace was not conducive to exciting times. But, looking at his wife's face he realized something. As he stood, he remarked casually, "We'd go whether I wanted to or not, right?"

"Yep." She was completely unabashed.

"Alright, so when-slash-where are we going?"

Pulling his hand, her odangoes were almost fully horns, "That would ruin the surprise. But, I'll tell you this, it is no fun to mess with people you don't know."


End file.
